


Champion of Kirkwall - Song of Slavery

by Tak



Series: The Champion of Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has a plan, a drastic and dangerous plan but one she knows only she will survive.<br/>Using all her talents and knowledges she plots to take down slavery in Kirkwall for ever.</p><p>Thanks to Hana for Arianne<br/>And Kris for Rue and Cè (produced Key)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion of Kirkwall - Song of Slavery

"It's been almost 3 years Hawke, you got your leg over just once?" Isabella asked chugging the last of her ale. A fair flush in her face, a cheeky grin on her lips.  
Arianne laughed, waiting to see how her friend could talk her way out of such a blunt question and folded her hand.  
"I mean the champion of Kirkwall must have her pick of the men... Or women if your more into that." She cooed, placing her hand on Hawkes.  
Drunkenly Hawke lifted Isabella's hand brushing it with her lips, she smiled "I have a copy of the Lusty Antivan Maid to keep me warm at night."  
"Speaking of lusty Antivans." Aveline interjected chucking a few coins in the pot, "that Crow you let go, he's staying at the Rose, yes?"  
Hawke blinked slowly but her mind was far from sluggish. She raised an eyebrow to her friend. "Have you been spying on me?"  
"No, no," Aveline waved her hands in defence "You were noticed going in there by one of my patrols. After the wounded coast..."  
She rolled her eyes. "A girl can't just flirt with a man for fun any more."  
Arianne came to her rescue. "You know what she's doing? Keeping him on the straight and narrow. I have been there every time."  
"You want to keep Zevran straight?" Isabella laughed heartily.  
"Well" Hawke mused "Straight is subjective, but at least out of trouble. That one is mischief."  
"Mischief and a good roll in the sack if you ever take him up on it Hawke." The Rogue smirked.  
"Rogues,Thieves and Miscreants the lot of ya!" Arianne exclaimed.  
"So you and Zevran?" Hawke shook her head "Isabella, you make the world smaller every day."  
"Zevran and the Hero of Ferelden. Both at the same time."  
Aveline's mouth hung agape, Arianne offered up Isabella her tankard for a congratulatory clank. Hawke chuckled quietly.  
"Now there was a lovely lady." Isabella continued "Maker rest her soul," the women bowed their heads for the hero of Ferelden, the Warden that sacrificed herself to stop the blight and the Arch demon.  
"Aveline I'm surprised you had time to look into my affairs, after searching for, what was her name Varania." Hawke said trying to keep her voice light despite the sly tone creeping in.  
Aveline spluttered on her ale. "How did you know about that?"  
Hawke smiled, a gentle knowing smile "The men folk, like us have days where they too play cards, and I love Fenris with all my heart but the man doth like to partake." She made a chugging motion with her hands "and Varric tells me he's chatty when drunk."  
"Your drunk!" Arianne blurted out.  
"I am not drunk." Hawke rose to her full stature in her seat. "I am tipsy, I'm still sober enough to know that you my dearest folded on a perfectly good 2 pair, Aveline anted up with nothing in her hand. Isabella, our fair Isabella is sitting on a full house and hoping I won't notice."  
Aveline tossed in her hand "Some days Hawke you are too much."  
"How did you..." Isabella stammered.  
Hawke placed her hands upon the table and fixed Isabella with her most upstanding and matronly look she could muster. "You're flashing me more than just a wonderful view of your cleavage."  
Arianne clapped her friend on the back. "Ever observant, just like we were taught back home,"  
Isabella threw in her hand and crossed her arms "You'd think at least my bosom would cloud your judgment. Maybe I'm loosing my touch."  
Arianne consoled the Rogue "Don't fret, Hawke only ever plays to win, and not a pretty face could sway her from her mission."

The night grew late, the women had given up on cards, finished the ale, had a hearty supper and were making their goodbyes as Hawke caught Aveline before she could grasp the great oak door.  
"Did you find any thing about Varania?" She asked softly making sure Arianne was out of ear shot.  
The guards woman shook her head "Nothing so far. I know Fenris is trying to get her to come here, that's why he has me checking. He thinks its a trap."  
Hawke chewed on her thumb and frowned "I doubt he's wrong. Have you had any more issue with slavers in Kirkwall? After we dealt with the ones smuggling the mages."  
Aveline sighed "It troubles me to say so but yes. A few more reports from the alienage, and also from Darktown, humans, two young boys training to be warriors."  
"Human?" It was very uncommon for a human that wasn't a Mage to be taken into slavery. More elves were kept, no one missed one more elf from the alienage. "What kind of warriors where they training to become?"  
"One of the boys friends spoke of a kind of blood magic they were using. Techniques that suck the life of another."  
"Reavers." Hawke breathed, the beginnings of a plan formulating in her head.  
"Are you planning something Hawke?"  
She smiled opening the door for her friend "Aveline, I am always planning something."  
Trudging tiredly back up the stairs to her room. Arianne leant on the bannister waiting to bid her goodnight.  
"There is mischief written all over your face my friend." She said.  
Hawke looked up. Letting her thumb fall from her mouth. "I think I need to squeeze a Crow for some information."

***  
Leaving her armour at home she donned her newest soft leather boots, laced to the knee in a beautiful rich red colour. She wore the finery her mother had given to her when they first moved to the manor. The family crest embroidered into her back, mahogany wool fitted snugly against her form. Autumn colours for a crisp autumn day. The house was quiet, Arianne no doubt sleeping off the previous nights antics.  
Leaning on the door she slipped into the Rosé, greeted by an excited and familiar face.  
"The loveliest of all the ladies, my Lady Hawke. Please say you are here to see me?" The Blond Antivan embraced her at the door, and ushered her to the plush couches.  
"And dressed so well. For my benefit also?"  
Hawke chuckled "If you wish." She kicked up a leg "I just wanted to show off my new boots Isabella tells me your quite the connoisseur."  
He took her leg, spinning her to face him. His long fine fingers caressing the boot from its top, down her calf to the ankle.  
"Beautiful colour, subtle leather. Good craftsmen ship but not at good as Antivan boots." He purred  
"They are still to rich for my blood." She tucked her legs back under her, sliding her arm along the back of the couch.  
"Maybe I will steal you some. In green, to match your eyes?" His arms followed hers, he gave her a sly grin locking her with his golden stare.  
"That's all I need another thief on the streets." She groaned playfully.  
He pouted "I do not wish to make your life any harder than it is." One of his fingers brushed the top of her hand, he never dropped her gaze.  
"I can't help but wonder why you are here, alone." He leant forward just a little. "Without your chaperone, or cranky elf."  
Hawke swallowed, she felt hypnotised, Zevran was often friendly, comfortable with himself and others, she didn't mind his adoration even if it was only for play.  
"The excuse of new boots is delightfully flimsy." He caught her chin in his free hand and tilted her head, moving his mouth to hers. She didn't resist, she didn't hesitate, her lips opened to allow his tongue to dance with hers. His lips deliciously soft, hands skilled, swift and delicately running up her neck and into her hair. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his sleeve, the other hand sliding up his chest to his shoulder. There was no urgency in his actions, no hunger, no unbridled passion. It was a soft sweet kiss. Nothing like Fenris.  
Her eyes opened, using her grip on his shoulder and arm she flipped him on his back pinning him beneath her, pulling away.  
"We could always skip the foreplay if you prefer." He cooed his hands sliding to her thighs.  
Hawke bopped his nose with a stern finger. "You my friend are far too forward for your own good."  
"But it was good yes?"  
Sighing Hawke dismounted and after roughly shifting his legs, sat heavily back on the couch, running her fingers over her over her face.  
"How long has it been?" He asked, "Judging by the fact you took your time to throw me off, its been a while?"  
She looked him in the eye "Close to three years now." She shook her head. "You know I'd never even kissed a man before him."  
"Why practically virginal." Zevran exclaimed.  
"You know full well there's plenty of other people to..." She paused strategically "kiss, other than just men."  
The crow chuckled "I never would have guessed."  
She rolled her eyes "It's not something they encourage you to shout from the roof tops in Ferelden."  
"No it is not." He looked at her, sitting with one ankle tucked behind the other hands neatly sitting in her lap. Ever so slightly worrying her nails.  
"You love him don't you. The cranky elf?" He touched her shoulder.  
"Yes." She said tenuously.  
"You've waited for him all this time?"  
"I'll wait a hell of a lot longer if I have to." She looked up at him, her eyes guilty "I didn't mean to lead you on, the flirting was fun, people don't flirt with me often."  
"Beautiful woman like you, you should be batting them away." He replied nonchalantly "but after meeting your right hand man I could understand why few would risk it."  
"Why did you risk it?"  
"You remind me of a woman who meant a lot to me once." His normal light hearted tone was taken over by a longing in his voice "You have her nose and smile."  
"The warden? Dae Amell?"  
He looked up shocked. "How did you know?"  
"She was my cousin, on my mothers side. That's why we look similar, they say, the Amell women were blessed to look the same." She returned his sympathetic gesture. "I'm sorry."  
He shrugged. "We all have a past."  
"Which is why I am here." She took a deep breath. "When you were with the Crows did you have much to do with the Tavinter slavers?"  
His eyes narrowed "I think I would have preferred the talk about boots."

As she expected the assassin was full of information. Since setting up in the brothel he had seen more than his fair share of slavers and Magisters. As Fenris once said Flesh is always for sale. She had locations, a few names and descriptions of faces enough to set her plan in motion there was just one more arrow to feather. She thanked him before leaving with a quick kiss on the cheek, he grabbed her wrist before she could leave.  
"What ever you do, he will appreciate you more alive than dead." It was strange to see him serious, face devoid of its usual handsome grin.  
She smiled "I don't intend to die Zevran. I intend to rip them apart."  
"Vicious to the end." He kissed her hand and smiled before letting her go.  
Remembering the last woman he saw go into battle with a smile on her face.

_Crackling warmly in the hearth the fire sung happily, spilling its warmth out into the room. He paced back and forward, his heart in his throat. Of course she would take her time before bed, there were battle plans to make and goodbyes to be said.  
Goodbyes, he didn't want to say goodbye. She had never asked him to love her only to show her the way in a world she didn't know. Yet he found with every passing day he was giving more of himself to her.  
He sat on the edge of the bed and wrung his hands. Knowing a grey warden has to sacrifice themselves to kill the Arch Demon, knowing they all have to fight their way to it. Knowing at the end of of it all, it would be her to land the final blow. He knew all this and all he could focus on was their moon light swim many months ago, the water pulling the curls out of her jet hair plastering them to her milky white skin, as she smiled naked from the water, dark liquid lapping at her gorgeous curves, beckoning him to join her.  
She had never swum naked in a lake, She had never kissed a man, they had done both and more that night.  
She opened the door her face brightening the moment she saw him. He stood accepting her as she ran to his arms. She smelled sweet, like honeydew on a spring morning. He drank her in his face buried in her soft curls, not speaking pretending like the world around them wasn't crashing down.  
"Your sad." Her voice soft, insolent in light of the events.  
"I suppose I should be laughing." He snapped pulling say from her, "Zevran, never really cares about anything, why would he be unhappy?"  
"That's not what I meant." She protested.  
"You're not going take Morrigan's offer are you." He looked at her, gold eyes into blue, trying to plead with her. "Alistair is your friend, Morrigan is a Beautiful woman. If he can't get his leg over to save your life what kind of man is he?"  
"Zevran!" She exclaimed her dark brows furrowing. "You know I would never ask Alistair to do anything he isn't comfortable with." She crossed her arms. "And I can not let Morrigan go off into the wilds with what is technically demon spawn growing in her womb. What happens if because of it the Arch Demon rises again."  
"By then we will be old and decrepit, it won't be our fight any longer."  
"So it would be our children's problem?" She asked, the disgust in passing the torch to the next generation clear in her tone.  
"Yes!" He threw up his hands. "At least we would have time to have children."  
She caught his arms before he could turn away from her. Taking his hands she placed them on her waist linking her own hands behind his neck. He couldn't look at her, he stared at a knot in the hard wood floor avoiding her gaze.  
"Then we run." He said Looking up finally into her eyes that were as deep blue as the night sky. She smiled and shook her head.  
"I thought you said you wanted to live."  
She brushed a stray hair off his face and kissed the corner of his mouth. "And because of you, I have." _

Years later the words had burned themselves deep into his heart along with her image. Her big wide eyes, little button nose and warm smile. She had smiled every day he knew her. At least once in a day if not all day, the difference between his Warden and the Lady Hawke's smile was so subtle even he missed it until her most recent departure. Dae smiled because she was happy, Hawke smiled to put people at ease. When you remembered that and how quick her mind could work. It made Hawkes smiles all the more sinister.

Returning home to the manor before the sun had a chance to climb to high in the sky, she found Sandal and her dear hound Morfudd playing in the entrance hall.  
"Ah." She exclaimed taking a seat while Morfudd demanded his obligatory pats. "Just the young man I wished to see."  
Sandal smiled and looked at her with the funny little look he had.  
"Sandal, I need to pick your brain about some enchantment."  
The young dwarf laughed "Enchantments."  
"That's the spirit."  
***

Red sunlights final fingers graced the tops of the tallest buildings. Some of the evening light could be seen amongst the cobble stones, the rest shrouded in the shade of the taller buildings.  
Hawke knocked on the door of what should have been an abandoned estate. The door years later still marred with axe marks.  
She knew it would be unlocked, it always was, she knew he wouldn't hear her knock, he never did. The entrance hall was still littered with, broken objects the main hall still dark, unlit and unwelcoming. She quietly padded up the stairs to the only room that appeared lived in.  
She heard the quiet airy pluck of strings faintly over the sound of crackling fire. The song was haunting a bitter sweet tune, that ebbed and flowed through the house. She could hear him humming, trying to help the song along. As she finished her climb she could see him. Bent over the Lute, the only light in the room the fire crackling in the large health. His hair fell across his face dark brows crossed in concentration. She allowed her self one small quick moment to watch, to enjoy the quiet of the house, Before she knocked against the door frame.  
"Hawke?" He exclaimed "I didn't see you there."  
She smiled and entered the room "You were fairly focused on that Lute."  
He looked at the instrument in his lap, and ran his fingers over the strings. It sung a peculiar mash of notes. "I don't remember learning, but I do remember a few songs. Do you play?"  
She laughed "Ha! Musical talent is not something I was blessed with. Bethany got all that. I'm told I'm not a bad dancer though."  
A smirk pulled at his lips "You'll have to show me some time."  
His slightest smile pulled at her, turning her stomach to knots. Quickly she averted her gaze, chewing her lip ever so slightly.  
"I was wondering if you'd have a free moment." She asked.  
"For you, always."  
She smiled, the last three years had been its own peculiar brand of torture. Not knowing where she stood, but standing there any way. Waiting watching. Once Isabella had made a pass at him as they wandered through the Lowtown market. Hawke's blood had turned to ice and venom in her veins as a combination of jealousy and fear dripped through her. She had always considered Isabella a beautiful woman, far more in touch with her femininity than Hawke was herself. She would have been lying if she hadn't entertained the thought at least once of taking Isabella up on one of her many offers herself. Fenris however fended her of with his extraordinary dry wit, and the group was left to laugh like it was all a big joke. Laughing with them Hawke said nothing despite in the moment wishing Isabella would take a long walk of a short bridge.  
The tables were turned when they met Zevran who seemed to instantly take a shine to Hawke, an affection she now understood, Fenris however wasn't as quiet. The irritation in Zevran's blatant advances was met with a snarled threat on the assassins life.  
Here they were, years down the track and she was about to use all the trust she had accumulated. "Aveline just wanted a little help on the Docks patrol tonight I was wondering if you would accompany me."  
He lay the lute to one side. "Of course."

***  
"So I hear Anders owes you a tidy sum of money?" She mused breaking the silence as the descended the steps to the Docks.  
"He's a decidedly terrible card player."  
"And I hear your not?"  
He smiled at her while catching her with a slide side glance as they walked side by side through the night. "No I'm not." He stated.  
"We shall have to have a game sometime."  
"We have a small list of things we have to do." Though he didn't smile she could hear it in his voice. "I think perhaps we should take some time to..." He paused and smirked. "Catch up."  
She was about to agree, When she heard a clatter of Hunters.  
She loosed her hammer, and Fenris stood his axe free back to hers.  
"Out numbered." He growled  
"Wouldn't be the first time." She replied.

Together they countered the waves of hunters, using their numbers against them keeping them falling over each other. Every wave they defeated another wave rose to fight them. Until they were bruised and weary.  
Lightning ripped through the air, an unnatural lightning that danced off the cobble stones and hungered towards them. Hawke felt it, bouncing inside her plate mail. Causing her muscles to tense. She saw it dance across Fenris skin. Only causing the Lyrium in his veins to glow brighter. He turned for the Mage hatred glowing in his already enraged eyes. As a fire ball erupted from the mages staff. Using what was left of her stamina, Hawke leaped forward, the fire lapping at her armour and skin the physical force behind the spell pushing her forward and into him. Her skin remained untouched by the magic. The hunters were on them swords at their throat. Surrounded, and out numbered, they had to surrender.  
"Fenris!" Cackled the Mage "I know just the man who will love to see you again."  
They said nothing, Hawke keeping a tally of how many hunters were marching them to their holding pen while also keeping an eye on Fenris. He may have been bait, but there was no way she was going to let anything happen to him.

The room the were pushed into was dark, a sliver of light trickled through the bars on the window, they were locked behind a large heavy steel bared door.  
Hawke ran her hands up and down each bar and then slowly stepped around their cell.  
Fenris was fury trapped in an elf, he paced Cursed under his breath. She lent against the bars and watched him.  
Finally he looked up. "You're awfully calm about all of this." He snapped.  
She crossed her arms and looked at him with a mixed expression of sorrow and guilt. "Because I know what has to be done." Her words hung in the air, as Fenris expression melted from anger into fear.  
"You can't." He whispered his eyes darting about her face as if he was looking for a tell that she was lying. Waiting for the cheeky comment that told him he had misunderstood her meaning.  
She knocked on the bars, her sad eyes never leaving his face "Guard. I have an offer for you."  
He stepped forward "Please," he begged "Don't do this," the heavy door scrapped over the stone floor and the guard unlocked their cell and pulled Hawke roughly out. "Faith!" He shouted after her "Please. I need you!" The guard pushed her a head and she was swallowed by the closing door.

"Your offer girl." The Mage from earlier demanded as she stood before him. Candles lined the stone and wood room, making the area glow a bizarre red.  
"Faith Hawke." She said calmly. "Pleasure, I'm sure."  
"Hurry up girl. What's your offer." The mages manor was rougher than his guards. She had to show she wasn't going to be messed with.  
"My offer is simple." She locked his gaze in her own. Her face pleasant her eyes cold. "Let Fenris go, and you can have me."  
He laughed, the guards laughed. Her smile didn't slip she waited patently for their cackling to die down.  
The Mage spoke up. "What makes you think I can't keep you both, or even that we want you." He crossed his arms and walked up to her invading her space and attempting to intimidate the unarmed woman. "That Elf is Danarius' prize pet. He always gives good rewards for who ever can bring him back."  
Hawke remained silent drawing her focus onto the guard by the door, calling to the dark part of her, the part that saved her from the dragon years ago. She reached out a hand, and summoned the blood in the guards own veins, beckoning it to leave him and join her. The glow started at her finger tips spreading across her hand and up her arm. The guard began to gasp, she heard the thump as he fell to his knees.  
"Let him go, I will stay willingly. I won't fight. Deceive me, and you will all be begging for death before I release you."  
She lowered her hand releasing the man before she had a chance rip his life force from him. She could hear a relived gasp come from his armour, though he didn't rise up straight away.  
"You're a Reaver." The Mage muttered "Well well, Danerius wanted a strong one to play with." He nodded to the still standing guard, "put her in irons, and release the Elf."  
The Mage stood by her ear as the guard clapped the final shackles about her ankles.  
"It's only a matter of time before we find him again, you can't protect him for ever."  
She looked up into the bearded face of the Mage and smiled. "Just you watch me."

The door slid open, Fenris didn't stand. He couldn't.  
The only person he thought cared about him in the world turned on him just as quickly as every one else. At least she looked guilty when she did it.  
"Get up." Barked the guard gruffly.  
He looked up at his captor ready to disobey, ready to begin the cycle of misbehaviour and punishment until eventually he gave back into obedience. He heard the chains, he saw a bowed head of red hair. He jumped to his feet and ran to the bars. Had she been betrayed? Had they not taken the deal? The guard put his keys in the lock that belonged to Fenris' cage. With a creak the door opened, he was free.  
Hawke was pushed passed him and locked back up, he stood on the wrong side of the bars looking at her with disbelief.  
"You were going to make a deal, you we going to give me to them." He shook his head "What did you do?"  
Hawke smiled taking one of his hands in her shackled ones. "I took your place. You didn't think I'd leave you here to have all the fun."  
Terrified Fenris could barely speak, he felt a piece of paper being slipped sneakily between his fingers. "Take this to Arianne." She whispered. "I'll be fine. " She reassured him with a smile.  
He shook his head, "You were going to betray me,"  
Her fingers brushed his cheek, the bars and the chain stopping her from reaching far enough to cup his face like she did so often. "Never. Now go, before they loose patience with you."  
Still stunned he walked back, the guard handed him his axe, he paused mulling over the validity of fighting back.  
"Fenris." Hawke warned him. "Take it and leave." He gave her one last look, bound hands feet and throat in the cage. Pulled into a stoop by the shortened chains, but far from subservient in her manor. Silently he did as she bid him, escaping the hold and racing toward Arianne.

He burst through the doors and into the main hall of the Hawke manor. Morfudd barked announcing his arrival.  
"Arianne." He bellowed into the house, "Arianne?"  
A brunette head popped out of the study "Good evening to you too Fenris." She quipped coming out into the hall. She caught the look of distress on his face and more importantly the lack of Hawke. "What's happened?" She asked.  
He pushed the crumpled note into her hand and looked at her expectantly.  
"Did you read it?" She asked.  
"It was for you."  
Carefully Arianne unfolded the note, a little piece of paper like they use to give each other when they were young. Hawkes hand writing had never changed the rounded letters and heavy slant still there from their childhood.  
 _"My dearest Arianne.  
Should this note make its way to you, know that I have been captured by the slavers.  
Do not fret, I ask you to bide your time, give me a week at least before you act.  
The difficult task will be Fenris, worry will turn to anger quickly. Keep him out of trouble until the moment for my escape shows its face.  
As always I bless your tolerance,  
Thank you my friend  
Faith" _  
Letting out a heavy sigh she folded up the note.  
"Well?" The elf demanded. "What did she say? Did she have a plan?"  
"Yes." She said slowly "but I'm afraid you aren't going to like it."

Darkness went on for days, she only knew time passed because she watched the line of light track across the stone floor. They brought her no food or water, her mouth dried out and her stomach controlled her mind. Her chains made it so she couldn't sit or lie comfortably. So she paced, small and slow steps, around the room, reciting lessons of morality, practicing foot work anything to take her mind of the slowly growing hunger pains. Finally the door rattled. A tall man with a pointy beard approached the bars. He ran his long dainty fingers down the iron to the lock, his flesh was pale, smooth, no callous marred his skin. His hands look as though they hadn't seen a day of menial labor in his life.  
"Ser Hawke" He crooned sliding a key into the lock and turning it slowly. She looked up rising to her feet in one fluid motion. Chains punctuating her every move.  
"I never imagined I would meet you like this."  
"The feeling is mutual." She smirked "I always hoped the first time I met you I would be stepping on your throat,"  
Anger turned his grin sour. He walked close to her "I do so like breaking the spirited ones." He eyed her, knowing full well she knew what he meant.  
"Are you hoping that one day I'll serve your wine and sit at your left hand?" She mocked  
"If there is anything left of you." He took her chin in his hand, his grip was firm as he tilted her face up to his, he eyed her. Like one looks over produce at a market, his thumb touched the corner of her mouth and snaked across her lips.  
"I could make it decidedly less painful for you." He purred.  
She opened her mouth allowing his thumb to slip past her lips, and she snapped her teeth shut.  
"You Whore," he swore pulling his hand back to him cradling his injury blood pouring from the wound. He raised his good hand and smacked her across the face. She felt his ring rip across her jaw. Wiping her lip with the back of hand a sick smile making its way across her face.  
"I am going to enjoy the sound of your screams." He hissed as he left the cell calling to the guard "Put her in with the others to go to the estate."

Stumbling into the new cell she fell to her knees. A mix of Danerius' and her own blood in her mouth and on her hand. Running her index finger along the inside of her lower lip she used the life blood as ink to scrawl an enchanted symbol on the floor.  
"Blood Mage? Or just stupid?" Asked a quiet voice from the darkness.  
"More so the latter." She replied standing, trying to staunch the wound at her lip.  
She heard the other prisoner chucked as he came towards the bars that separated their cells. Dailish tattoos grew like a tree across his face, and copper hair trailed down his shoulders. Like her he was barefoot and unarmed though unchained.  
"At least your honest." He mused, he reached a hand through the bars. "Rue"  
"Faith." She answered, awkwardly attempting to shake his hand.  
Knocking her hand to one side he took her chin, and tilted her head to one side. "He got you with his ring didn't he?"  
Hawke nodded "I bit him." She laughed "Seemed like a good idea at the time."  
Her fellow captive tore a small portion of the clean part of his shirt and held it to the wound. "So what were you scribbling on the floor?"  
"Your not a regular slave are you?"  
The two captives eyed each other through the bars silently. Debating how much information they were willing to divulge to one another.  
Finally Rue Spoke "I am a Grey Warden."  
"A warden?" Hawke mumbled in awe, "How did they catch you?"  
He laughed "I am here by choice, my brother is at Danerius estate, this is my rescue attempt."  
"Well then." Hawke exclaimed "Great minds think alike."  
The Warden frowned finally releasing her making sure the blood had stopped. "Another human?"  
"An elf." She said softly "He has a history with these slavers. I wanted to make sure they didn't take his future too."  
Rues copper brow raised as he looked her over "He must mean a lot, to you. Considering the cage, the chains and the blood magic."  
Hawke sighed "It's not blood magic as such." She told him, trusting him enough to let a little of the plan slip. "It's an enchantment, the blood is a detonator."  
Rue cocked his head, and crossed his arms. "I feel your plan could be a little more complex than mine."  
She turned her back to the bars and slid to a haunched sitting position.  
"I'm going to destroy this place." She whispered, she heard Rue join her on the floor. Felt his back against hers with the bars between them. "I have two people left in this world I care about. These people threatened to take one away. I have watched every member of my family get killed, and I'm not about to give up what I have left to a slow tormented existence."  
"I understand." He told her "I felt the same when the took my brother. If you need help I'm here."  
She smiled, "Are you any good with enchantments?" 

***  
Forcefully they were shoved into a wagon and taken to the estate. Hawke still bound, head covered, could only guess their final destination. There was no front door for her or Rue, they were ferried in through a back door, and locked back up in the depths of the house.  
Clothes were thrown at her feet, the chains between her shackles released, White linen shirt with a black undertone that led into a collar, pants and a sash, she recognised the garb as What Orana wore when they first met. She backed away from the pile as if they were on fire.  
Some how the thought if her impeding torture was lessened by her own clothes, the padded shirt stained from years of use, fitted to her form, worn under every set of armour since she was young. The thought of stripping naked in front of Denarius to change into the foreign cloth was terrifying.  
"You put it on, or I will find some one to put it on for you." Slowly she stripped, her skin goose pimpled in the air. Danerius smiled "far more fitting of your new status."  
The linen was soft, not quiet warm enough but better than being nude.  
With out a moment to stretch, her chains were locked together again. The guard yanked her by the collar out of the cell and forced her to follow the Mage to another room. It was bare like the rooms they had found Hadrianna in. Stone floors and walls charred and black. The guard locked her chains to a ring cemented in the floor, and she was left alone with Denarius.  
"There are so many ways I could whittle down your resolve inch by inch." He said, pacing around her "Until you are little more than a house pet. I broke our little wolf I can break you."  
"Fenris escaped you, killed your hunters and your shades, yet you talk like nothing's changed."  
Standing behind her he chuckled, she could feel his pointed beard on her neck.  
"Hasn't he told you this is not the first time he had escaped? It is the longest, but I'm a patient man." He ran his hands across her shoulders, she felt her skin crawl at his touch.  
"Perhaps when he is back I will have him kill you. I found with his last escape that worked best, reminds him that its not good to love anything."  
She lunged for him, but he stepped out of reach, her chains holding her in their iron grip, pulling her towards the floor. She held them taught, pulling to the end of her leash. He lowered his face to hers and smiled a sickly grin. "You show your weakness my dear."  
The collar bit into her throat as she strained against it, she couldn't speak even if she wanted to. "Shall I tell you other stories of his torture? Or would you prefer to know what I have crafted for his future?"  
She spat, a huge glob of spit collided with his face. Reeling back disgusted, he wiped the offending saliva with his sleeve. This time he didn't respond with physical violence he touched the chain about her throat and a bolt of lightning running from his finger tips into the metal that bound her.  
Lightning licked through her veins like fire she convulsed, stumbling back as far as the chains would allow. Breathing heavily, she eyed him with venom, she wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of words.  
The mages well defined dark eyebrow raised.  
He grabbed the chain, held it tight and pulled forcing her head close to his, he watched her face as a second bolt ripped through her.  
She struggled against him, unable to escape, the contact of metal against her skin giving him five points for the electricity to flow through. Her knees buckled, she slumped to the ground. Despite her resistance the magic still caused her pain.  
"You have a natural defence again the magi arts."  
Hawke laughed "I had an apostate for a sister, I learned a few tricks."  
"I am interested to see how many tricks you have learned." 

Hawke fell into the cell with a clatter of chains. The newest collection of slaves shied away from her as she struggled to push her self to standing. She was thankful for the perpetrations she had made for the plan, the enchantments and wards Sandal had taught her, the very same symbols she had had etched into her skin turning her flesh into its own armour. Natural aptitude would have helped, but the funny little dwarf with his unique knowledge had on this day saved her life.  
"Hawke?" Rue called out, pushing his way to the bars that adjoined the two cells "Do you live?"  
"Barely" She crocked. Her body ached as she dragged her weary way towards him. The other slaves parting to let her through. Her movements punctuated by the rattle of her bondage.  
"Your singed" the Dalish man noted as she drew herself into a ball and hunkered down in the corner.  
"When lightning didn't work he tried fire."  
Rue said nothing his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Can you survive it?'  
She smiled 'I have to."  
The guard slid a collection of plates with slop in the cells. The others swarmed, avoiding the one plate that was close to her, she reached to it spooning a little into her mouth with her fingers.  
Eyes followed her, two big golden pools looked out from equally golden locks. A small girl watched her hands. Hungrily eyeing her bowl. Hawke placed the bowl back on the ground and slid it towards her. She snatched it up, eyeing her like a wild beast gobbling the food. Rue chuckled watching the exchange. "You're a strange human," he mused "kind but strange."  
"That's the nicest description of me yet." She looked over at the elf child "And what do you think of me Sunshine."  
The child looked up fear in her eyes at being addressed, food smearing her face. Hawke chuckled Bethany was just as bad at the same age. Reaching out tentatively she cleared some of the offending muck from her face. Chains and her aching bones protesting loudly.  
The child gasped but said nothing, skittering back as if her touch were electric. Hawke shook her head and leant against the bars. "Don't be offended," Rue told her "you're probably the first human to show her kindness."  
"I started this for selfish reasons," she began "I have always hated slavery but it meant nothing to me because I never knew a slave. Then I meet Fenris and Orana" she sighed "but I was still here for me, because I can't bare the thought of not having him in my life." She looked around the cell, the slaves cowering together. The little Girl obviously alone, Rue at her back, still unable to find his brother. "Now." She paused "now I see this, I feel the masters boot, I need to end this in Kirkwall. My life, my pain is second to freeing these people."  
Rue smiled "your heroism is inspiring, a touch over zealous, but I respect the notion.  
"It's all well and good to say." She stated "we need to put to action these things. Tomorrow find your brother, if he's as good of a Mage as you say his help will be much appreciated."  
"He is, his heart is kind like yours so you may even sway him to your cause."  
She chuckled "you make it sound like your not."  
"First and foremost I am here to save Cè, the odds of freeing every one are slim."  
It was at that moment Hawke realised she could hear a pin drop in the silence of the cells. Every slave had ears on her and Rues conversation.  
"We have to try."  
The small girl tentatively left her corner and sat next to Hawke she fingered the chains curiously. And then eventually poked her in the arm, she raised it to allow the little body to slip next to her.  
"Well how about that." Rue exclaimed.  
The tension seemed to slip off the other captives in an instant. As the child played with the chains about Hawkes wrists. Slowly one by one, they began spacing out. Some even coming close to Hawke and Rue. Hunkering down for the night.  
***

"Fenris stop it!" Arianne growled at him as for the third day in the row he paced in front of the hearth. Morfudd had even taken to sleeping else were so he wasn't annoyed by the warriors frustrated stampings.  
"I despise inaction." He snapped back.  
"And do you think I'm having a grand old time waiting around?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him disapprovingly.  
"You seem to be." He glared at her.  
She laughed ironically "She thanked me for my tolerance but I never realised how tolerant I had too be."  
"You have to be tolerant? You don't have to listen to the lectures on patience every day while you know what's happening. I know what's in store for her."  
Arianne sighed "Hawke told us to wait. She said the opportunity for escape will show its self, we have to trust her."  
"Why?" He shouted "She she hasn't trusted us with her plan. I thought..." His sentence trailed off as he leant against the hearth "I thought I could trust her and I feel like I was bait."  
Arianne sat back on the stair case and rubbed her face. Her friends lack of communication often irritated her, no doubt she didn't divulge her plan for good reason, after all this wasn't the first time and she doubted it would be the last.  
"Was I bait?" Fenris asked her, looking to her for advice or comfort where she had none. "Did she get captured on purpose?"  
"Tell me Fenris, what's the best way to get close to a Slaver?"  
The elf's eyes grew wide at her words, "This is my fault isn't it?"  
Shaking her head she stood placing a hand on his armoured shoulder. "You may be the motivation for this madness but it is far from your fault. Perhaps you should see Aveline if there is any more information about you sister, take your mind of it."  
He hung his head "Nothing will take my mind of it, it may as well be me back in chains."  
"You're being dramatic, and more so underestimating Hawke."  
He frowned "You underestimate the cruelty of Denarius."  
"All right then, we storm his estate, if we can find it, And then what? Get captured our selves? Or better yet let him have the both of you so he can use you to torture each other. Not on my watch." She crossed her arms. "Hawke left me in charge so I am saying sit on your hands until we are ready."  
Fenris shut his mouth and swallowed his protests. She was right.  
"I will go and see about Varania." He said quietly.  
"Yes far more sensible."  
***

Danerius' fingertips trailed down Hawkes neck across her shoulders, tiptoed their way along her arms. She felt his breath against her neck as he breathed in her sent his nose and beard tickling her.  
Hawke was screaming, but she made no sound, she felt his nose behind her ear as his hand slide under her top.  
"You aren't immune to paralysis." He whispered into her ear, stroking the flesh of her belly "but I some how don't think you'd be as accommodating other wise." He dropped the spell for just an instant. Her body convulsed with the strain that had been on it, using that she turned to strike. To lunge at him but she couldn't. Held firmly in place by the chains. She screamed, pulling so hard she began to bleed until he recast the spell, locking her in place.  
"So far, you haven't been much fun, and I was told you were such a promising Reaver. I'm just trying to coax your powers out of you." She felt his tongue against her ear as his other hand explored her rump.  
There was no way she could break the paralysis while the spell was active, it was his plan, to show her her body was his. Tears welled behind her eyes as the hand on her belly slid under the fabric of her pants.  
The door opened with aloud creak. "Excuse me." The voice said, "Master Danarius, your needed."  
She felt his hand clench as he hissed. "This better be an emergency."  
"It is sir, the kitchen is on fire."  
Danarius huffed and pulled away, releasing the spell that held her ridged as he pushed past the man. "Lock her back up, I will finish with her later this evening."  
Hawke collapsed thankful for the moments break. She heard feet approach her. Saw a hand open and offer her help to stand.  
The man was Dalish, blue tattoos covered his face trailing down from his eyes "Cè?" She asked.  
He looked at her confused for a moment before unlocking her chains from the floor.  
"I met your brother Rue, he's in the holding cells."  
"Trying to save me no doubt." He ushered her gently to the door. "Come now there isn't much time before Danerius realises I started the fire in the kitchen. I thought you needed a Break"  
"Thank you." She lent on the mages arm.  
"Though I can't save you from what ever he has tonight."  
She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. While he is busy with me I need you to do me a favour."

Danerius was true to his word, having his guards snatch her up out of the cells before she could even pass a mouthful past her lips. The silent golden child she had nicked named Sunshine ran to the bars as she was dragged away. This time she wasn't taken to her usual brick and stone room with nothing but the bolt in the centre, this time she was taken to a room, the floor stained with old blood, a rancid metallic smell in the air. The guards threw her onto the table un chaining the joining binds and pulling her arms above her head. Locked in place, the table moved, it spun and the guards bolted it into a vertical position. Danerius sauntered up to her, a long thin blade in his hand. "I want a Reaver, but so far all you have shown me is that your a bit of a masochist. Or was my apprentice lying?"  
She watched the knife as he pressed it against her knee, a sharp biting pain shooting up her leg.  
"No, but I'll not use my abilities."  
He ran the blade up her leg to her inner thigh. "My dear you won't have a choice." He flicked the blade tearing flesh and cloth. Hawke gasped blood flowing freely down her pants onto the cobbles below.  
He leaned into her, "I'm feeling your still resisting," his face close to hers "perhaps it has to be more like life and death."  
The blade punctured her belly like a hot knife through butter. She screamed the pain becoming unbearable.  
"I thought it would please you to know Fenris will be coming to join us soon. Varania is leading him closer and closer as we speak." He cut her abdomen again as he spoke. "If you a good little house pet maybe you can come along, show him what good friends we have become." She couldn't hear his words, her brain was delving into the depths of her skill set to stop the pain,to lash out at the creature that caused it. She went numb, her flesh felt like a husk he was pawing at to get a reaction. He stretched to reach her face his bloody blade trailing her own life along the side of her face. He took her chin in his free hand and she finally locked eyes with her captor.  
In a flash he jumped back off her, doubling over in pain, all the pain she was in fact suppose to be feeling. "More like it." He panted between gritted breaths. "But I want to see you devour something you care about."

Hawke fell to the floor in the holding cell. The slaves had been cleared out, sent to various parts of The house for what ever jobs the Magisters had for them. Every one except Sunshine.  
Hawke slipped in the puddle of her own blood, falling back to the floor with a heavy thud. the Mage had nicked an artery in her leg and every time her heart pumped more of her life spilled with it her bodies desire to right itself grew. She could feel her vision shorten, her heart slow. He had cut her too deep too often for her to know what to do. She got to her knees as the small blond head appeared before her.  
Hawke had no voice, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for the girl to run weakly she tried to push the sweet child away. Not that there was any where to run too. This was Denarius' plan. Sunshine placed a small hand on one of the wounds to try and staunch the blood. Hawke felt the hunger rise, as she felt her life begin to ebb away. She tried to stifle it, she tried to tell it to lay down and die like a normal human but it rose like a fire fuelled by pain. A tired possessed hand caught the elven child by the chin. Her gold eyes confused, but un frightened like the lamb who didn't realise she had made friends with the wolf.  
The sweet elf began to show signs of fear, as the trust Hawke had spent the last few night cultivating began to wash away. Hawke's heart broke as the child began to panic in her grasp and she finally managed to croak."Scream child."  
***  
Fenris fought against his chains so much his wrists bled. From the wall he was pinned He watch Danarius with a bound Hawke, he screamed to deaf ears as he watched his old master Touch her. She didn't fight him in fact she welcomed him. Begging for her masters fingers quivering as they lighted across her already bruised and sensitive flesh. Danarius released her from her binds pulling her off the rack towards him, holding her by the waist, close to him. He took her face in his hand and kissed her as he brought her to wards Fenris. Her body hanging limp in his arms, her feet half dragging across the floor.  
She fell to her knees, between his legs.  
"You know what to do pet." Danarius purred.  
Eyes like empty soulless pools locked with his, her hands ran up his thighs, up his sides.  
"Hawke. Stop, don't listen to him." He begged her her listless hands crossing his chest trailing up his neck and coming to rest either side of his face. Hands like winters bite, holding him with a husks grip.  
"Faith. Please don't..."  
Her lips touched his, her icy touch infecting him. Her whole being devoid of life and the affection he had grown to love. He felt cold fingers wrap around his heart, and his life drain away in their last kiss. He closed his eyes and stopped fighting, if she was lost to him he didn't wish to live.  
"I never should have left you." He whispered "I love you."

Fenris awoke with a start. His tan skin dripping with sweat. His heart pounding. Sitting up in the collection of furs and blankets piled in front of the hearth, he rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face.  
It was so easy to know what you want when your life was disappearing into the long night. So easy to know how much you care when that person was in peril. The last week had been its own torture, plagued with nightmares.  
Despite them not being together as a couple, he had grown accustomed to Hawke always being there over the years. Some one to scream with, laugh with, occasionally get drunk and complain about Anders. In her absence he realised what her presence in his life meant.  
"Fenris?" A voice echoed through the halls of the abandoned mansion. "Fenris I have news" Aveline footsteps were heavy and hurried. He pulled him self off the nest on the floor and trotted to the banister. "It's Varania." She called up to him "She's in Kirkwall" 

The soft knock at the study door startled Arianne more than if he had barged in like normal. She opened the door to a nervous looking Fenris.  
"What's wrong." She asked him, not use to seeing this side of him.  
He paced across the room for a minute, as if he was aligning all the words before he said them. "Varania is in Kirkwall, Aveline confirmed it. She is at the hanged man right now."  
"And you think this is a perfect opportunity for an ambush?"  
He looked up, his expression said everything.  
"Your worried if it is an ambush and if you get caught then there will be no rescue for Hawke." The thought had crossed her mind as well.  
He nodded, "This could be what Hawke was waiting for." He paused turning to face her "It would mean a lot to me if you would come along."  
Arianne smiled "A brawl at the hanged Man? It's what I was born for."

Together they pushed open the entrance hall and entered. Senses met with the smell of ale, vomit and body oder. Arianne had assembled the team, Varric meeting them there and Anders Reluctantly pulling up the rear. The bar was surprisingly empty, a lone elven woman sat at a table near the back.  
"You." Fenris exclaimed pushing past Arianne "It really is you. Varania?" All the cynicism washed of his face for a moment. For a second he looked hopeful "I ... I remember you, we played in our masters courtyard. While mother worked... You called me..." He paused thinking of the name.  
"Leto." She said softly standing to face him. Her features wrought with sadness. "That is your name."  
He frowned suddenly the reunion not as enthusiastic as he expected. Arianne felt it too, the hesitation in the woman's movements.  
"What's wrong?" He asked wearily. "Why are you so..."  
"I'll give you three guesses." Arianne cut in pulling her sword.  
A male Mage with a pointed beard and voice like poison, glided down the stairs with his entourage. "Ah my little Fenris, predicable as always."  
Behind him in a clatter iron walked a broken and docile Hawke. Head bent her skin spattered with dried blood, lip split, eyes darkened and weary.  
Arianne saw Fenris step towards her, an almost involuntary act of concern, pausing only as the pommel of her broad sword bumped against his chest. Unable todo anything for Hawke, he turned his rage turned to his sister. "You led him here."  
"I'm sorry it had to come to this Leto." She apologised.  
Danarius chuckled "Now now Fenris don't blame your sister. She did what any good imperial citizen should."  
"I never wanted these filthy markings Danarius but I won't let you kill me to get them." He bit, preparing him self for battle.  
"How little you know my pet." He mused "This is your new mistress then?" A long delicate finger ran under Hawkes chin lifting and turning her face to wards him, "I prefer the Champion of Kirkwall. Lovely once she calms down."  
Arianne spoke up for the first time "Fenris doesn't belong to any one. Neither does Hawke."  
The slaver left his pet and turned to Arianne. "Do I detect a note of jealousy?"  
She didn't move or bite at his taunts. She watched Hawke past Danarius' shoulder. Her eyes while her master wasn't watching flicked up to her friend. The twinkle of a plan in motion, Arianna had to stifle a smirk, Hawke one step a head of the game.  
"Shut your mouth Danarius" Fenris growled.  
"The word is master." He snapped back.  
It was in that moment Hawke moved, lifting her chains over his head she wrapped the longest part round Danarius' neck and kicked him in the back of the knee to drop him lower into the choke.  
Arianne leapt into action lunging forward. Danarius calling on all his magical powers vanished in a puff of smoke. Already in position she protected her friend from a swift acting guardsman who had attacked in defence of his master. She parried him, and in the same hefty swing came down on the chains between Hawkes legs freeing her to move.  
Hawke rolled back out of the way, and jumped to her feet. Her friends had all begun to engage the enemy. She glanced around the magister can't have gone far. Shades and the undead piled against them, proving he was close enough to combat.  
From the corner of her eye she saw Fenris head to head with a corpse warrior, as another came to flank him. With no weapon to speak of and hands still chained she snatched a chair and slid across the table to his aid, breaking the object across the corpse's head with a mighty blow. For an instant it paused looking at her, as she used the final shards of the chair legs and drove it into its eyes.  
She held her chains taught. "A little help please." She called to him. He turned his axe ripping through the air with deadly precision cleaving the last of her chains. He tossed her the axe.  
"It's no hammer but you think you can use it?" He asked wrenching another weapon out of the hands of a fallen enemy.  
"Two hands and swing right." She quipped.  
Arianne joined them as the looked at the carnage they had already wrote and the more that was about to ensue.  
Hawke smiled at her friends either side of her. The others watching their backs, an odd sense of warmth filled her to know so many had come to the combined aid of herself and Fenris.  
They moved in seamless unison cutting down the guards and the shades and shambling corpses, whittling away the more deadly threats in the room. Until finally Danarius had nothing to hide behind. Hawke approached him, bare feet unfeeling to the broken tables, blood and other fluids oozed between her toes.  
In a panic the Mage let loose one final fire ball. The flame engulfed her, charing her clothes, as she walked towards him. Unaffected by the heat she reached forward and hauled him to his feet.  
"Nows the time you make me pay for what I have done to you?" He asked bitterly.  
Hawke smiled "No." She said pleasantly dragging him across the room and throwing him at Fenris' mercy. "Now is when he gets to make you pay for all you've done to him."  
Danarius laughed desperately clinging on to his last moments of life as he looked up into the dark unforgiving face of his former pet and slave.  
"You can't be rid of me." He chuckled "I will always own you."  
"You are no longer my master"Fenris snarled lifting Danarius. Lyrium began to glow fuelled by his rage. Ripping his heart from his body with a sickening crack of bones. How ever the death of the Mage gave him no pause as he turned his hatred towards Varania.  
"I had no choice Leto." She stammered backing away from him, her hands raised in surrender.  
"Stop calling me that!" He shouted.  
Hawke and Arianne were stopped in their tracks. His sudden out burst pulling them to his side.  
"He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magister." Varania had backed into the wall terrified of Fenris' fury. Attempting to explain away her actions.  
"You sold out your own brother to become a magister?"  
"You have no idea what we want through." She snapped at him "What I've had to do since mother died. It's was my only chance."  
"And now you'll have no chance at all"  
"Fenris stop!" Hawke shouted catching his arm. "Don't kill her."  
"Why not?" He wrenched his arm from her grip. "She was ready to see me killed. What is she to me other than another tool of the Magisters."  
Hawkes voice was but a whisper compared to Fenris bellows but her words cut his ferocity in half. "I know what it feels like to kill your sister." Her hand squeezed his bicep "You don't want that burden."  
Looking into the fatigued face of Hawke, he could see the deep roads in her, the long days walking not knowing if it was day or night, battling wave after wave of dark spawn and cave dwelling creatures.  
He could still see the look on her face as they heard the stumble. The scrabble of tired legs trying to keep moving, the weak voice calling out asking them for a moments break.  
Bethany fell to the taint that day. Her skin pale clammy her eyes dark in their sockets Hawke held her as she begged for an end. Pleaded with her sister to help her die human. 

_"Please, I don't want to turn."  
Hawke rocked her sister as she lay in her arms. "Shhhhh baby girl it's alright. We will get you to the surface, You could be a Grey warden, that will fix you right up."  
Bethany laughed weakly. "That was your dream not mine."  
"Oh I was only in it for the uniform and you know it."  
The sisters laughed through the tears as the older sister tucked her baby siblings head into her collar.  
"I can't walk to the surface." She whispered  
Hawk put her hand under her legs and lifted, carrying the almost dead weight of her sister in her arms. "Don't worry I'll carry you baby girl."  
"For two days?"  
"If I have too." The first few steps were slow, the weight of Bethany weighed on her heart more than physically. Slowly her steps gained power and speed.  
"Faith. No." She whispered, touching Hawke's face with a clammy hand. "You won't make it if you have to look after me."  
"I have spent my whole life looking after you and Carver, I did it against that goddamned dragon, I kept you from the circle. I know I failed in Ferelden with Carver but I will not give up now."  
"You didn't fail." She breathed.  
The words cut Hawke in half, her legs gave out.  
"You never failed us."  
Hawke was shaking, grief over taking her strength. Realisation of her sisters eminent demise and her inability to stop it.  
Bethany reached for Hawke's short blade. The little dagger she had just incase of emergency and pressed it into her hands. "Please."  
Wrapping a gauntleted hand around the blade, she took it and the confirmation of her sisters plea. Her lip trembled, her strength wavered.  
"Can you sing the hymn?" Bethany asked. "The one you use to sing us before bed."  
Hawke took a deep breath, her exhale shuddered and she choked. Before granting her sister her final wish.  
There are loved ones in the glory  
Whose dear forms you often miss.  
When you close your earthly story,  
Will you join them in their bliss?  
Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
In the sky, in the sky?  
One by one their seats were emptied.  
One by one they went away.  
Now the family is parted.  
Will you join them in their bliss?  
Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
In the sky, in the sky?"  
Before the final words were sung the blade slid between Bethany's breasts into her heart. The last breath slipping from her in the last note. As Hawke broke down and cried._

"Get out." He hissed at his sister, the woman ready to give him up, ready to betray him at a moments notice. All he had wished for was one tiny whiff of what Hawke and Bethany had. One person to trust, a set of arms to call home. Again all he got was betrayal.  
She ran for the door pausing for a moment to turn back to him. "You said you didn't ask for this. But that's not true, you wanted it, you competed for it. When you won, you used the boon to have mother and I freed.  
"Why are you telling me this?" He asked pain straining at his voice.  
"Freedom was no boon. I look at you now an I think you got the better end of the bargain." She looked from Fenris to Hawke and Arianne at his side. Before turning and pushing the door open fleeing from his life.  
A body moved from the floor, a guardsmen playing dead waiting for his opening rose sword sliding across the floor the only sound he made lunge for Fenris. Arianne made to move but she was to slow, he slipped under her attack raising his blade before Fenris could block.  
Hawke reached out to him hand open her arm began to glow from the fingertips. He stopped his eyes growing wide as his body was no longer his own. She snapped her hand closed into a fist, pulling the blood from him. Red mist exploded from his pours sticking to her, covering her in a wet red film.  
Hawke whipped her face attempting to clear it of its muck. No longer ashamed of what she was, no longer hiding her skill. Danarius had forced her to see what the Reaver power was. A way of surviving, her resolve had been tested, time and time again. He started by trying to get her to kill Sunshine. As she held the girl, a plan came to her head.  
"Scream child." She had whispered, "and play dead." The child's scream curdled Hawkes blood what little there was left in her veins and she fell to the ground limp. Three apprentices had rushed in, eager to whiteness the carnage, or gloat over the noble Ser Hawkes fall into child killing. But the moment the door open she turned on them. Like with the dragon as she felt the last of her energy slowly begin to fade away their combined life force rejuvenated her, healed her gave her life. Once their dry and used up bodies fell to the floor, Sunshine ran to her hugging her blood soaked leg. As she attempted to reassure the terrified child with a chained hand on her head. Hawke knew to survive that place she had to learn, she had to make sure every skill was honed to perfection. The better she was the more choice in using it she had.  
"You utter hypocrite!" Anders yelled "All this time you've been throwing mages to the circle for fear of blood magic and you've been a Reaver." He strode across the room getting right in her face the glow of Justice more eminent that ever.  
She turned to face him, eyes narrowed in her own rage, she lay her hand on his staff.  
"I have just spent more than a week with Tavinter Magisters, you think you scare me Mage." She hissed "I will end you with out a second thought.  
Fenris and Arianne jumped In between the quarrelling pair. Fenris pulling Hawke to one side, Arianne attempting to calm Anders. As they stood the ground shook with the low rumble of an explosion. Hawke was ripped from her anger back to reality she bolted for the door.  
Ice crystals sparkled as the drifted down from the sky.  
"Snow?" Arianna questioned looking up to the blue sky above. One part of high town looked like a snow palace, Danarius estate glimmering in the light of the day.  
"Enchantment" Hawke smiled to her friend and ran in the direction of the sudden cold snap.

Copper hair was the first confirmation of life. Rue with a slight dusting of ice, crisping the edges of his hair as he heaved open the servants door allowing the other saves to file out.  
Hawke ran across the yard to him, passed many, each face thankful holding her hands whispering foreign words with smiles but not the face she was looking for. Finally as the last feet thumped out into the courtyard, Cè stumbled out, a child in arms.  
Relief flooded over Hawke as she embraced the Mage and Sunshine. The child threw her arms around Hawke flying from one adult to the other.  
"Thank you." She said kissing the man between his blue tattoos, while holding the child close, "Thank you both!" She caught Rues hand and squeezed.

Arianne and Fenris arrived soon after Hawke not knowing where they were running too only following her hasty footsteps.  
They came to the edge of the courtyard taking pause to watch the flow of what looked to be slaves pour out of the frozen estate. Lead by a Dalish man, Hawke was amongst the rabble, smiling as people thanked her but looking amongst them. Another young Dalish man appeared similar to the first but in place of warm long copper locks was mid length white mane. He carried a child who upon seeing Hawke threw herself at her. She embraced them both kissing the white haired man on the forehead as she did. Fenris began backing up. His heart sinking with every passing moment, watching her with this child, the man with tear shaped tattoos she even took the hand of the other man the one that led the slaves from the door looking at him with an honest affection.  
Bumping into Arianne who had stood behind him to block his escape, he was ripped from his nightmarish thoughts.  
"Golly!" She exclaimed "You jump to conclusions faster than a Mabari after a bone. Why don't you go down and find out what the story is before you look like some one has kicked your dog."  
Hesitantly Fenris followed Arianne down amongst the people. The tall warrior woman parted the crowd with little effort the other slaves looking at her with a nervous curiosity. She payed their fears no mind, smiling as she waded to her friend.  
"Arianne!" Hawke exclaimed "This is Rue and Cè." She introduced the two Dalishmen who's prominent noses so alike they had to be brothers. "They saved me, many a time."  
"Well we helped." Cè interrupted  
Rue shook his head "Some one had to keep her from over extending her reach."  
Arianna laughed "How long did you spend with these men? They know you so well."  
"Yes." Fenris asked quietly. "How long?"  
Hawke spun almost missing him standing silently behind Arianne. The girl in Her arms looked out from her fair fringe with wide golden eyes.  
"Days and nights are much the same, time is hard to tell." Hawke muttered. "You know that."  
With the arrival of the guard, Rue set about organising the now freed slaves, Arianne and Cè following close behind. Hawkes gaze finally met Fenris, and for just a moment they stood silently regarding each other.  
"What's wrong." She asked softly, giving him a moment to vocalise what he was feeling. The events had happened so fast there had been almost to much to process. He shook his head running a hand over his face as he looked around the courtyard.  
"I thought by finding my past it would bring a sense of belonging." He began "But I was wrong. Magic has tainted that too." He sighed "There is nothing for me to reclaim. I am alone."  
"You have me." Hawke answered her voice a little horse, body weary and sore "I'm not the catch of the day right now, but you're far from alone."  
A small hand reached out, Sunshine leaned towards him, fingers out stretched, Hawke stepped forward and the child placed her palm on his forehead. She didn't pat or grab a silent acknowledgment of his pain. Their moment was quickly interrupted.  
"Hawke I might have known an entire estate and half the docks snap frozen and its your fault!" Aveline shouted at her.  
Hawke put Sunshine down and passed her tiny hand to Fenris.  
"I though it would make them easier to store? Your telling me you didn't want Mage-sicles?" She called back making her way toward Aveline.  
Fenris looked down at the child who stared back at him just the same, "Do you speak?"  
She said nothing, he felt his frown deepen wondering how Hawke thought it was a good idea to leave her with him. She frowned back replicating his scowl with such ferocity he thought he had offended her. He tried a smile, her frown subsided but she didn't return the gesture. She looked down noticing his feet were bare like hers and wiggled her toes at him.

"What is your plan Hawke?" Aveline asked crossing her arms "Look at this lot."  
Hawke sighed "It wasn't my initial thought to free them all but I couldn't just leave them."  
She looked at the ex slaves various Elves of all manor of creed and colour.  
"We have to do something with them. The Alienage is already overpopulated."  
Hawke ran her hand through her hair "Heaven forbid elves and humans live side by side." She swallowed, "My house can take some, I owe Rue and Cè. If there are any that would rather leave, sort passage."  
"And who will foot the bill?" Aveline asked the question she will be asked.  
"I will. Unless Kirkwall offers it to these poor people who her laws could not protect."  
Aveline nodded signalling to her men to begin to find emergency housing.  
"And the Mage-sicles?"  
"Smash them into a thousand pieces, loose them off the back of a boat to Tavinter or arrest them. Thats your choice."  
Aveline touched her friend shoulder, understanding the pain the humour was masking "take your new friend and rest." She said "I have it from here."  
Arianne caught her as Hawke began to get the Dalishmens attention,  
Wrapping an arm around her weary friend she pointed in the direction of Sunshine and Fenris. The child was running circles around the confused man, observing and poking his armour. The two women looked at each other and laughed heartily.  
"So that was the idea?" Arianne stifled her giggles "Start a family with the brooding one?"  
She pushed her friend "The idea was for him to finally to live as a free man. Make his own choices,"  
"With or with out you?"  
She smiled at her friend coyly.  
"So when did you start running for Saint?"  
Hawke burst out laughing "no saint, just a little mad."  
She called to the child, as Rue and Cè joined them, Sunshine left Fenris and ran to the crouched form of Hawke. She picked her up again, the smile growing on her face with the child in arms.  
"Mad in a good way at least." Arianne punctuated stroking the girls hair and hugging Hawke.

Voices clamoured together as the Hawke estate filled with people. Orana busied her self collecting hands to feed all those that came through the door. Morfudd followed Hawke around the house perpetually underfoot.  
"Silly mutt any one would think you missed me." She rubbed his head and slapped his rump as he barked happily. Arianne set the table, Hawke Cè and Rue placed the food, the great hall for once was alive.  
Starved belles finally full, dishes stacked away, fires though the house lit. The chatter finally dying down to small conversations here and there, Hawke sorted out sleeping arrangements finally tucking Sunshine into the giant four poster bed that was her own. The child looked like a toy amongst the pillows and blankets, Morfudd at the end of the bed making sure all was well. Tucking the blankets under her chin Hawke wondered if it was her first time in a bed, how long since she had a warm full nights sleep, with a belly full of food and no fear of the lash.  
"I'm going out for a bit." She told her "I have to make sure a friend is alright. I won't be far away, if you need anything Orana and Arianne are here." She kissed her fore head. Morfudd jumped down off the bed following her.  
A little hand wrapped around her wrist as she made to leave. Shining amber eyes looked up at her through pale lashes."thank you."  
Hawke patted her hand, trying not to be completely shocked by the girls first words to her.  
"Your welcome sweet one."


End file.
